tales_of_nyrunefandomcom-20200213-history
Fortunum
The Kingdom of Fortunum, also known as the Forest Kingdom, is the only major settlement that is inside the Daintree Valley Forest area. For many centuries it was cut off from the rest of Nyrune by, what is locally known as, Harrods' Forest. History Founding of Fortunum Before there was a single city, there were four tribes who dwell in the forest. Floree, the tribe beautiful flower-coloured peoples with two-toned hair and large cat-like eyes. They were a proud people, eager to travel and explore the forest, taller than other tribes and with a strong sense of order. Hatchmarr, a messy but powerful strong warrior tribe with some of the brightest coloured eyes, as well as sharp teeth and claws, who were brave enough to fight the creatures of the forest. They were fighters, hunters, and are often impulsive. Maison, a protective and strategically run tribe who survived on wits and inventions rather than magic and brute strength. They eventually formed the third part of the tribes alliance and helped Floree's and Hatchmarr's tribes, offering them protection. They are thought to be the originators of Vanguard style magic. The fourth tribe was the Harrod tribe. Legend says that they were blue eyed people, with hair that could not be held down by gravity and flowed as if it were underwater. They stayed in the darkest regions of the forest and were said to become one with the trees themselves and who killed anyone who used magic against them. The first Palace Modern Day Fortunum Government and Laws Rule The domain is ruled by the royal family of Maison. The current family consists of: * Queen Oracle Fyre * King-Consort Ray-Ban * Princess Nyx * Princess Dion * Prince Ecko * Princess Selene The Queensguard The Queensgaurd is the personal guard/security of the royal family, however they often get called upon by the police force to assist with very dangerous criminals as they are the most highly trained and highly specialized Mages and Alius in the kingdom. There are minor groups within the guard, all with specific duties to perform, however there is also a smaller group of younger Alius and Mages who are put into intensive training in the Queensguard due to being highly volatile and possessing dangerous levels of magic that needs to be very carefully supervised and controlled. Key laws Economy With the expansion of the city and the construction of new highways and tracks through the forest to the coastal settlements on the edge of the continent, Fortunum has seen a boom in tourism and trade, becoming one of the biggest lumber exporters, as well as the biggest exporter of luxury magic goods. Money The main currency is the Dias. Average prices vary from district to district with Floree and Maison being the most expensive districts. Geography Surrounded by the world's largest forest on all sides, Fortunum is a beautiful fortress city, built by magic and ruled by an ancient monarchy who do their best to keep the creatures of the forest from breaching it’s walls. Environment Fortunum is located in the center of the Daintree Forest, which is one of the largest deciduous-evergreen forests on Nyrune, covering nearly an entire continent. The main city its self however is located along a river basin between a cluster of mountain ranges and with the expansion of the city has slowly begun to creep up the sides of each mountain. Climate The weather is often mild and windy in the Hatchmarr district, where a lot of the agricultural products for the kingdom are grown. In the basin however, it is very fair and somewhat warmer. The rain is cold, and the summers are warm. In winter it snows, and there are often floods in the spring when all of the snowmelt from the mountains begins to trickle down into the rivers. Flora and Fauna Close to the river Koman, Natural History Natural Disasters Unlike many of the other kingdoms, Fortunum rarely suffers with natural disasters, however it can be subjected to forest fires in very dry autumns and floods in spring. City Structure Districts Fyre Maison Hatcmarr Floree Architecture Cityscape Demographics Key Features Due to the Three tribes which built and founded the city, there are a lot of traits from those tribes in the native people of Fortunum, with some of the districts having very distinct features remaining present, though there are lot more mixed variations within the citizens of fortunum now. Floree decendants have two-toned hair, cat-like eyes and are very tall and lithe. Hatchmarr have violently bright eyes, sharp teeth, large ears and thick nails. The key markings of native Fortes appear on the hands and arms, and are either circular like tree rings, or winding and forked like roots and branches. Magic and Mages The Alius (non-mage) to Mage ratio is fairly even with a ratio of 1.5:1 making just under half the population able to use magic. = The main form of magic used are glyph based with a lot of training put in to controlling and localizing magic rather than letting it fly directionless and aimless into the world. The key styles used in Fortunum fall into the Vangaurd and Clarivoyant styles, focused mainly on defense and knowledge. Some newer magics like Summoning and Ghost/Revenancy are often looked down upon and regarded with fear as they have been shown to be used by mages from other Kingdoms for criminal purposes. Culture Festivals Holidays Museums Leisure Sport One of the main sports that is widely watched and participated in is Nyregaurd, which is a team based game similar to rugby but utilities vanguard style magic to defend from attacks and move a nyrestone ball about the feild and score marks in the goal. There are university teams which have seasonal league games, and there are professional teams from each district, with a regular championship match that is televised. Since the kingdom began to open up a little more, the sport has been shared with other kingdoms and the concept of a world cup has started to become more and more popular across Nyrune. Characters from Fortunum * Hermes Cartier * Cyrus Cartier * Selene Fyre Gallery See Also Trivia * Fortunum was named after Mason and Fortnum, which is one of the oldest luxury department malls in the world, and is in keeping with the naming theme of the kingdom which is that they are based on Brands. References Category:Fortunum Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:A to Z Category:Branded